The Truth
by hchssenior2010
Summary: Jen and Wes were married and had a beautiful son. What happens when wes gets killed on the job and jen must deal with the aftermath. Way beter then it sounds. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the idea for this story. Now has a new direction and is better
1. Chapter 1

How am I supposed to function without him? Ever since the day he died, I've been looking for a way to tell the kids what really happened instead of just another excuse. For now, I don't have to worry about our little girl; she wasn't born when the incident occurred. Sky on the other hand was around 3 years old. He's 5 now and is starting to ask questions. He wants to know why daddy isn't there to tuck him in at night or why all the other kids' dads pick their kids up from school but his never can……

**"****Daddy just can't baby, but I promise that if he could then he would." I told him.**

"But why not. Daddy doesn't come home anymore." He said, tears welling up in his little blue eyes.

"He just can't sweetpea." I whispered.

I want so much to be able to contact Time Force, have one of the others go back to that fateful day, and save my husband. To save my children from having to learn the truth and having their tiny hearts broken. To save me from crying myself to sleep every night and having the same reoccurring nightmare plague my mind: the day I was notified of his passing………

I was at home, having just gotten back from the doctor. I had been feeling very nauseated the past few days and Wes made me promise him that I would go, just to make sure nothing was wrong. And he was right, nothing was wrong… It was right. I had just been confirmed 2 months pregnant with our daughter. We had already been talking about having another child and I knew for a fact that he wanted a girl…..

"I know most guys want sons, but to be honest I've always wanted a little girl. And before you even ask, yes I will spoil her." He told me one night as we sat on the back deck.

"Well, you've never been like most guys." I replied.

"Whatever you say baby, but what do you want?" He said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I really don't mind." I stated, curling into his side.

"Sweetheart, please, just tell me what you want?" He asked, gliding his fingers all along my arm and planting tiny kisses along my neck.

"I love our Skylar so much, but I would really love to have a little girl." I sighed. He knew what kissing my neck would do to me.

So, soon as I changed into something a little more comfortable, I decided that I would go get Sky from the babysitter and we would go surprise Wes for lunch. However, I no sooner grabbed my car keys when the phone rang. Thinking 'He must be calling to make sure that I'm okay.' I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hey I w…." I stated before being interrupted.

"Jen, its Eric. Look, you need to get down here." he said.

"Ok, is everything ok?" I asked, a small bit of fear and unease filling my body.

"Just hurry." He said before ending the call.

I quickly made my way down to the station and I instantly knew that something horrible had happened. Many of the officers were gearing up to go and each had a fierce look that seemed to be a mix of fierce determination and sadness. I had seen that look so many times before, back when I still worked for Time Force. At least one officer had been either seriously hurt or killed. That's when my brain put all the information together and my heart stopped. No, it couldn't be him. It had to have been one of the others. I made my way up to his dad's office and that is where my worst fear was confirmed.

Eric looked at me and said" Jen, I'm sorry….." before I broke down.

I collapsed right there in the doorway, screaming "no, NO!!!!"

I can't say how I got to the couch but the next thing I know, he's handing me some water.

"Jennifer are you okay?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Where is he?" I croaked out.

"He's downstairs." Eric answered.

"I don't understand. What happened? Why him? He promised me he would always come home!" I said.

"There was a situation at the bank on west 4th street. 2 gunmen with heavy firepower had about 18 people hostage and were threatening to kill everyone inside if we didn't back off. Wes convinced one of the suspects to release one of the hostages, who turned out to be a 7 year old kid. Just as the door opened and the little boy walked out, one of the suspects fired. Wes was able to get the kid back out of the line of fire relatively quickly and joined the rest of us in the firefight. It wasn't until after everything calmed down that he passed out. As it turns out, he'd been hit in the leg and lost a lot of blood. The medics did what they could, but they said that he'd lost too much. He woke up for a few seconds and handed me something to give you. He said "Tell her not to be mad. I tried."." Eric stated before handing me a folded envelope.

"How am I gonna tell Skylar?" I asked the two men "He's not gonna understand."

"He can come stay with me tonight." Mr. Collins stated.

As I lay in bed that night, I decided to read the letter Wes had left for me:

My Beautiful Girl,

I know that I promised you that I would always come home, but if you are reading this then I have broken that promise. I just want you to know that I love you with everything in me. The day you told me that you were here to stay, I felt like the luckiest guy on Earth. It was like all my dreams were coming true. The night I asked you to be my girlfriend, I was overly ecstatic. And the first night I got to fall asleep with you in my arms. That was completely indescribable. And before you even ask, no. The night on the Animarium doesn't count. We were still in, what I refer to as, "Ranger Mode" then. I mean the night when you fell asleep on the couch while we were watching TV. You looked so peaceful that I felt awful having to wake you. After I carried you into the bedroom and got you settled in, I was going to sleep in the other room, but you grabbed my hand and asked me to stay. In the months before I asked you to marry me, I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what you would say or if you thought we were ready. From all the stories you had told me over the years we had known each other about Calarian tradition and all that stuff, I did know one thing: I would have to ask your father for his permission to marry you. Since I had absolutely no clue how to contact him, I called your brother Matt. He was surprised to hear that I was even asking. Do you know what I told him? I said" Jen always speaks about her family with such high regard and I know that it's killing her not to be able to be back on Calaria, but I know that where you all come from, it's traditional to ask the father for permission and since I can't get ahold of him I want to ask you for your sister's hand.". When you said yes, I couldn't breathe. You looked so beautiful on our wedding day, even more so than normal if that's even possible. I'm fairly sure that I heard someone say "don't forget to breathe". That day is only second in my mind to the day our amazing son was born. I had been on edge all during the pregnancy because I was so scared that something bad would happen. Call it first time parent jitters I guess. I had just gotten back from a meeting when my cell phone went off. It was Izzy calling to tell me that you had gone into labor. I didn't even let her finish the sentence before interrupting and asking if something were wrong with you or the baby. I had to have broken so many traffic laws but I didn't care. I remember the terrified look on your face. You were so brave baby. After he came into the world, you were so tired that you looked like you were about to pass out. After the nurses brought Skylar back in, he didn't even look at me. He wanted his mommy, but when he saw you were asleep, he started crying. I knew once they handed him to me that all my fears about screwing up were unnecessary. I knew I could handle anything with you by my side. Something I never told you is that every morning, before I go to work, I go and have a little talk with Sky. I tell him about how much we love him and how much of a miracle he is. About our time as Rangers and how we could finally tell him everything when he becomes a ranger. Call this idea crazy, but something tells me that any kid who has 2 rangers as parents has a higher chance of becoming a ranger themselves then say a kid who has only 1 ranger as a parent or maybe neither of them are. Sadly, I can't do that now. For whatever reason, I am unable to keep any of the promises that I made. I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you. You are the love of my life. My world. Without you, I am nothing. Please forgive me Jen. Know that whenever you get upset or lonely or you just need me, I'll always be right there. I meant what I said earlier: I'll always be by your side. Hopefully, Sky'll be old enough to understand what has happened by the time you have to read this, but in the event that he isn't, I am so sorry. More than you'll ever know. I'll always be watching over you,

Your always loving husband.

I couldn't control myself then. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the tough girl that I appear to be. I try to be but it's just impossible. From birth, members of the royal Calarian family (the corona gods, their children, and the grand chancellor) are all taught that it is improper for us to show our real emotions. My father always said "Crying is a sign of weakness". Don't get me wrong. My father isn't a cruel man. He's just been irrevocably changed due to the attack for the corona. Wes was the only person outside of my own family that has ever seen me cry. He never judged me. He never said a word. All he would do, as soon as he saw me about to cry or already crying, was open his arms and envelope me in the most loving hug. No matter if I cried for a minute or an hour, he would always just hold me and tell me that it would all be okay. Now, all of a sudden, I'm alone.

Katie, Lucas, and Trip came back to the 21st century the day after they found out about what had happened. They knew how effected by this I was. Wes was my best friend, my lover, my confidant, my husband, my teammate, and the father of my children. I was sitting on the back deck the night that they first came, in the same lounge chair where not a month before had we discussed having another baby. Unconsciously, I rubbed my still flat stomach, when I noticed the sliding door open.

" Sweetie, are you okay." Katie asked, coming to sit in the chair next to me.

"He's gone." I whispered.

She pulled me into a hug and said " I know."

"He promised. He told me not to worry and that he would always make it home." I cried.

"It wasn't his fault." She said.

We sat there for awhile, her just letting me cry myself out, when I suddenly stated " We were talking about having another baby, a little girl.".

"That's great. I've always wanted a niece and Sky would've made an amazing big brother." She said.

"will." I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I said will." I choked out, getting emotional saying something so big "I had just gotten home from the doctor when I got the call. I had been feeling sick the past couple of days and Wes made me promise that I would go just to make sure that everything was okay. The doctor told me that I am 2 months pregnant. I was just finishing changing into something more comfortable when I decided that I would go get Sky from the babysitter and we could go surprise Wes for lunch. Just as I grabbed my keys, the phone rang. It was Eric telling me that I needed to get down to the station right away. When I got there, I went to his dad's office and they told me. I haven't told anyone yet except for you and now I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to raise 2 children by myself? How am I supposed to get through this pregnancy and then the delivery when I could barely get through the first one?".

"Don't worry you'll figure something out." She said.

The day of the visitation, I went to the funeral home to make sure everything was right and the director asked me " ma'am, would you like to see your husband?".

I couldn't respond verbally but I did shake my head yes.

He lead me to a private room and what I saw there nearly killed me.

My husband was lying in the casket, in his uniform, looking as though he were sleeping.

" Can I have a moment alone?" I asked.

" Take all the time you need." He stated.

I walked over to where he lay and just broke down.

"Why did this have to happen? Why you?" I cried " Wes don't worry. I don't blame you for not keeping your promise. I blame the bastard who took you from us. Eric told me that they were getting the harshest sentence possible for the guy. I'll be at the trial. Don't worry. Sky's not aware of what's going on just yet, but i'll tell him when he's old enough to understand. Maybe he'll be able to help his little brother or sister understand when they're old enough too.".

That night, it seemed like the whole city had come to pay their respects. Everyone was telling me how sorry they were and how they hoped that the guy who did this was dealt with swiftly. Before I left that night,I pulled wes' morpher from my bag and placed it on his wrist. Many of the people in attendence knew of this part of our history together and just knodded their heads.

**( A/N: I am gonna skip the funeral and go right to the part about the victim statement at the trial cause this story is already so sad and I don't wanna write a funeral)**

It was finally the day I got to confront the son of a bitch who killed my husband. Not only was he up for murdering a police officer, but also bank robbery, hostage taking and many other charges. As I took my place at the podium, I stared straight at the guy, who looked completely unfazed by what he had done. That made me angry.

"How can you sit there and not be afraid or even minutely remorseful for what you did? Do you even understand the consequences of your actions that day? You killed my best friend, my confidant. You killed my husband. You took away my little boy's father. I was going to surprise him at work that day. To tell him that we were gonna be having another baby. Now I can't do that. I don't get to tell him he's gonna be a father again. To see him rock our newborn baby to sleep. My 3 year old son will never get to come home from school and tell his dad all about his day. You took away a man who means a lot of things to many people and for that, I hope you receive the death penalty.".

In conclusion, the guy did get lethal injection. I ended up delivering a beautiful healthy baby girl named Elizabeth Catherine Collins, the very name Wes always wanted to name his first daughter. Sky understood fairly well when I did tell him and helped me comfort Lizzy when she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good afternoon my fellow readers! I have had a few requests for more of my story The Truth so here ya go. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

" Wes don't you dare shut your eyes!" Eric yelled at me as I lay bleeding from a gunshot wound to my leg.

I had very little strength left and I knew that at any moment, I was gonna die. All I could think about was my wife & son. Jen made me promise that I would always come home ever since a particularly tough case that had left one of our newer officers dead.

" Baby, there is nothing that could ever stop me from coming home to you." I had told her.

That was not long after she had been given the okay to stay in the 21st century.

Now, 5 years later, we're married and have an amazing son.

" Tell her not to be mad. I tried." I said, handing Eric a letter that I had been keeping in my uniform since shortly after Sky was born.

After that... I passed out.

I thought that death was supposed to be different. My life didn't flash before my eyes.

All I saw was darkness. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I had not heard since I was a young child.

" Well look who's finally up." Said my mother's voice.

" Mom?" I asked, looking at her " What's going on? Am I dead?".

Running her fingers through my hair like she did when I was little, she laughed.

" No, sweetie, you're not, but you were hurt very badly." she said " You lost an extremely dangerous amount of blood and they didn't expect you to live.".

I looked at her, very confused, and replied " Um... What?".

" You're body was sent to a special treatment center over in Crystal Brook. Jennifer had you sent there after the shootout to be treated by Doctors from her home planet..." she clarified before I interrupted.

" How did you know about that?" I asked, instantly getting defensive that someone Jen didn't know knew about her Calarian heritage,even if it was my own mother.

"Wes, do you honestly believe that I havn't been looking over you this whole time?" mom said.

I instantly felt bad for what I had said and hung my head in shame.

" Jennifer is an amazing young woman and a fantastic mother." she added.

I turned my head towards her and smiled.

" Yeah she is." I replied, tears welling up in my eyes at the mere mention of my wife. I knew how she would react to the news of the shootout and the letter. She must hate me right now.

" Skylar reminds me a lot of you when you were little too."mom stated, breaking me from my loathing.

It was then that I realized that wherever mom and I were, it looked just like the home where I grew up.

As I was doing this, I heard a baby crying.

" What's that?" I asked.

" For a father with a three year old son, you should know that sound by now." she joked " That's Lizzie.".

" Who's Lizzie?" I asked as she got up. What she said next nearly blew my mind

" She's your daughter."

" Jen and I only have one child mom, how could I have a daughter?" I asked.

" Things are a bit more different here than what you're used to baby boy." my mother explained as we ascended the staircase " You see, Once a child is concieved inside their mother's womb, their spirit is sent here to be cared for by a close relative. When it's time, the body and soul are united and manifested in the physical world.".

" So, how long have you been taking care of Lizzie?" I asked.

" Since your birthday." She smirked, turning a corner as I stood shocked.

"Don't worry, I stop watching you when you arrive home at night." She called from a room just around the corner " There are some things that a mother doesn't need to know about her child, and that's right at the top of the list."

' Thank God' I thought to myself 'The last thing I need is for my mother to see that!' As I entered the room, I noticed her holding a small pink bundle, while sitting in a rocking chair.

" Is that her?" I asked, walking closer.

" I'll leave you two alone." she said, handing me the tiny infant and leaving the room.

Settling into the chair, it was just like when I was at the hospital when Sky was born. Lizzie looked just like Jen: beautiful dark brown hair, amazing smile, cute little nose and ears. The only thing she seems to have gotten from me was my eyes.

" Hi baby girl" I said " I know that you're in mommy's belly right now, but I need you to big and strong for me okay? I might not be there when you're born, but until I can come back I want you to watch over your mommy, your big brother Sky, Grandpa, and Uncle Eric for me alright. They need you.".

Her eyes stared into mine the whole time I held her and she smiled. The look in her eyes, it was like she knew that I was her father.

I sat there for what seemed like hours just holding my baby girl and just talking to her. When she began to glow slightly I freaked out.

" MOM!" I yelled. She ran into the room and laughed in relief.

"She's fine, Wes." She stated.

" She's glowing! That doesn't happen!" I said.

" Lizzie's spirit is being prepared to join her body on Earth." She explained.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

Her hand on my shoulder, Mom looked at Lizzie and said " It's alright little one, go on. He'll be there soon.".

In the next few seconds, all that was left was the blanket. Though I had only known about her for a very short amount of time, I was upset.

" It's okay Wes. Jennifer knows that you want to be there by her side. She's gonna be fine." She said " She's a tough girl.".

" She only acts that way. Jen is smart, funny, girly, and so many other things. I've never seen her so scared as when she was in the room giving birth." I confessed " She barely got through that mom. How is she supposed to get through a second delivery without me?".

" She's been doing just fine. Your father is with her; your teammates, all of them, are in the waiting room with Sky; Jennifer is doing what she you asked her to." She said.

"I have to go back, mom" I whispered.

"I'm sorry baby. You can't right now. Your body is still healing, But it won't be long now, so just calm down and when it's time for you to go back, you'll go." She said.

**Hey guys and gals... Sorry I havn't updated any of my stories in a LONG time, but if you all knew the stuff I have to deal with( job, friends, joining the U.S. Navy) you'd understand. Anyway, I really hope you all like this and I have another part to do where wes meets lizzie and all so... yeah it's gonna be awesome. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
